


The Partner Swap

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Ben, Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2019, Mild Kink, Multi, Omega!Beverly, Omega!Richie, Partner Swapping, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Richie and Beverly swap partners for the night, all in the name for Science (so says Richie anyways)





	The Partner Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 - Mild Size Kink, Partner Swapping
> 
> *shrugs* More dialogue than the other fics, but it's necessary for Bill's and Richie's story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Whose dick do you think is bigger, Bill’s or Ben’s?”

“You know I’m going to say Ben’s.”

“Well, maybe his dick is small compared to Bill’s.”

“Richie, I’ve seen both of their dicks. I’m pretty sure Ben is the biggest.”

“Seeing is one thing, Bev, but actually feeling it, deep inside our cunts ...come on Bev, you can’t tell me the thought of it doesn’t make you wet.”

Beverly smiles, shaking her head. “You are the horniest person I know.”

Richie grins ear to ear, “Why thank you. But seriously, what do you say we do a partner swap. Just for one night. We could do it at our next get together. It’ll be like a science project!”

“A science project? With our pussies?”

“Yeah!”

“I don’t know Richie.”

“Why not?” Beverly is pouting at her, giving her his signature sad look. 

“If we did, we’d have to where some sort of protection. I love Bill, but if I’m to have a baby, it’ll be by my mate,” Richie rolls his eyes. “What? I don’t think Bill would appreciate it if you got pregnant and it was Ben’s.”

“Oh trust me, he’ll know who the baby belongs to,” he gives her another wide grin, waiting for her to catch on. Her eyes finally goes wide.

“Richie, are you really?!” He nods his head excitedly. She embraces him. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks, Bev,” he yelps when she hits him in the arm. “Ouch! What was that for.”

“Was this whole conversation just leading up to that?”

“A little bit. But seriously, what do you say to that swap?”

She gives him a bemused look, shaking her head. “Only if the boys agree.”

Richie screams in excitement, hugging Beverly once more.

\----------------------------------------

“I can’t believe we are actually doing this.”

“This was your idea, Richie.”

“I know Bev! It’s just ...damn your man is hung!”

“Hey now! I’m right here!” Richie looks over at his alpha, who’s laying on the floor next to Ben. 

“Sorry,honey. You’re dick is big, but your a grower, not a shower. Ben here though, hot damn!” 

“You’re lucky I love you and your size kink,” Bill squeezes Richie’s knee. “Just don’t go crazy okay?”

“Oh please, Bill. Sex is perfectly fine during pregnancy. Anyways, Bev, are you ready?”

She gives him a nod, positioning herself over Bill’s cock. Richie does the same with Ben. They lower themselves onto the alpha’s cock, their hips being gripped hard. A string of curses escapes Richie as he begins to move. He fucks himself on Ben’s cock, delicious pleasure running up his spine. He can hear Beverly moan as she does the same with Bill.

He can feel Bill’s hand grab hold of his, squeezing it gently. The touch of his alpha does it for him, and he’s cumming hard, thighs shaking as he fucks himself through his orgasm. He pulls off as Ben’s knot begins to form, causing the alpha to groan. Beverly finishes and does the same, moving to lay next to Ben as Richie moves to lay next to Bill.

“I So, what's the final verdict?”

“What?”

“You guys wanted to compare dick sizes. What’s the final verdict?”

Richie and Beverly look at one another, both silently agreeing with the other.

“So?” Ben looks between them expectantly, “Guys?”

Bill rolls his eyes, “They’re not gonna tell us, Ben.”

The two omega giggle, cuddling closer to their alpha’s.

**Author's Note:**

> So...don't hate me....I know not everyone enjoys mpreg...but it just seemed right to me to add it. I promise there will only be a few of these stories that feature it. Promise!


End file.
